


Broken

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were broken and shattering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

They were broken, fractured along so many lines Ianto wasn't sure he could even put them back together again. They were brittle, cracking, shattering and chipped, littering pieces of themselves as they stumbled through life.

Some of the fractures had names, Lisa, Susie, Doctor and some were unnamed, just as they were never spoken of, the small quiet hurts that were almost more painful for their anonymity.

And yet Jack was the only thing that was holding Ianto's loose collection of pieces together, and even as their broken shards gouged holes in each other, they clung all the tighter because Ianto was the only thing holding Jack together.


End file.
